Such a drive device is known from serial usage in motor vehicles. In this known drive device the bearing housing is part of a gear housing flanged onto an electric motor. The shaft extending the front face of the bearing housing and driven rotatingly or in pendulum motion by the electric motor via gear members located in the gear housing serves as a wiper shaft carrying a wiper arm with a wiper blade. The slide bearing is pushed into the bearing housing up to a stop to such an extent that its distance from the front face of the bearing housing is only little. A disadvantage of the known drive device is that it requires a complicated sealing of the ring groove between the bearing housing and the shaft; for in the known drive device it is provided that a sealing ring is inserted into the ring groove between the shaft and the bearing housing. In order to prevent the sealing ring from getting out of the ring groove, a securing ring engaging into a groove of the shaft is necessary. The sealing of the ring groove between the wiper shaft and the bearing housing, which sealing is achieved by the sealing ring and the securing ring inserted into the ring groove causes relatively high manufacturing costs due to its two-part embodiment. Furthermore, it is difficult to assemble the known sealing concerning the ring groove of such a drive device because it is always difficult and not easily automated to adjust the securing ring in perpendicular direction to the axis of the shaft.